The present invention relates to a nail puller plier. More particularly, it relates to a nail puller plier that has a fulcrum lever.
Nail puller pliers of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. fore example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,891,164 to Kluglein teaches a tack extractor in the shape of pliers with pulling jaws and a laterally extending brace used as a fulcrum. Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 145,830 to Baker et al teaches a tool that combines a nail extractor, a hammer, pliers and nail claw and contains a lever which acts as a fulcrum. A final example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,070,2176 Seger teaches a tool having a projecting portion which serves as a fulcrum about which the device may be rocked.
The nail puller pliers of the prior art contain the disadvantage that their fulcrum levers are not adjustable to the contour of the surface on which they rest.